


Hunters but at School

by Jeeper



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, maybe more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeper/pseuds/Jeeper
Summary: Your average American Public school Au shenanigans ft. Gon, Killua, Kurapika and LeorioMostly romantic shenanigans :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic don't kill me ;w;

A few minutes seemed to pass by like hours as the two boys paced down the never ending twisting beige halls of the school. “We’re never going to find 213.” Killua groaned as Gon hopped beside him happily. “Yea we will I think we’re close!” Gon exclaimed running up to every door they passed to see which number it was. “We’ve been stuck in the 100’s forever!” Killua replied peering down at his own schedule. “Well this one’s 170 so we got to be close!” Gon declared with a small nod, Killua wish he was this optimistic. First day of highschool and they couldn’t even find their homerooms, just wonderful! “At you least you got a number I don’t even know where “TECH A18” is!” The snow haired boy replied angrily with a sigh. “Hmmm….” Gon stopped in his tracks and began thinking. Always a bad sign. “Maybe we could ask them over there.” The smaller boy suggested pointing to a group of boys standing further down the hall. “HE-!” Killua quickly slapped his hand over Gon’s mouth all the sudden. “Shh you can’t just ask people, they look like seniors!” Killua hissed softly getting a confused stare from Gon. Killua just sighed “Come on let's just go-” He started grabbing Gon by the arm and turning around just to slam into someone. Killua stumbled back glancing up not processing what happened for a second. Who stood before him was a person with bobbed blond hair, light brown eyes, he was wearing a light blue sweatshirt and white jeans. The stranger was also accompanied by a taller old guy? The taller male was wearing a button up white shirt, jeans and the smallest glasses he’d ever seen. He also had spiked up black hair, some stubble on his lower jaw and deep brown eyes. “Oh sorry about that.” The blond spoke up during Killua's daze. “No we're really sorry!” Gon yelped in reply followed by a sheepish “Sorry.” From Killua. “See Kurapika this is a sign we shouldn’t go to class.” The taller man spoke making the blond immediately frown and turn around. “We cannot skip homeroom for the last time Leorio.” He responded firmly resting his hands on his hips. “Ughhh It’s like 5 hours of wasted time and paperwork.” The tall male grumbled. “Gon this would be a good time to-” Killua whispered “U-um speaking of homeroom can you help us?” Gon suddenly spoke up interrupting Killua and the other two's bickering. There was a short pause “Yea sure what do ya need?” It was the taller man who spoke first. Gon’s face immediately lit up “Can you help us find our homerooms!?” He continued thrusting his schedule forward. “Gon we can’t just I’m sure they’r-” Killua blurted but stopped when Leorio grabbed the schedule. He was silent then chuckled “You passed like two stairwells that lead up to the 200’s.” 

“WHAT?!” Was both of their immediate reactions they had been circling the lower floor of the building for at least 5 minutes. The blond cracked a smile at their reactions. 

“I told you we should've checked upstairs!” 

“I thought the 300’s were up there!” 

Kurapika turned towards Killua. “I’m assuming you guys are going to different rooms?” He questioned receiving a bit shocked stare from the snow haired boy. “Yea… Tech A18.” Killua replied briefly. There was a pause then the two strangers glanced at each other with a grin. “Sorry to inform you but you’re in the wrong building.” Kurapika gave the grim news. 

“Huh?!”

Both of the upperclassmen laughed making Killua's face flush in embarrassment. “You need the Tech building it's right next to this one.” Leorio told him, Gon gave a light chuckle and patted Killua’s shoulder. 

High School was already going great! With a huge amount of sarcasm.


	2. Kickball x Books

“I should be going, I need to clean up before my Aunt gets here.” Kurapika announced standing up. “Awww already??” Gon whined from the other side of the booth. All four of them had decided to go to the small cafe across the street from the school to hang out for awhile. “Sorry Gon I wish I could stay longer.” The blond smiled grabbing his bag and wrapping it around shoulder. Gon rested his head on the table with a small pout. “See ya.” Killua spoke up patting the disappointed boys shoulder. “Hey, call me later?” Leorio asked instead of a simple goodbye. Kurapika pretended to ponder upon the question, “Hmmm I’ll think about it.” He replied picking up his phone from the table. “Eh better than a no.” The brunette smiled making Kurapika roll his eyes with a soft sigh. They all waved their goodbyes and with that Kurapika left. There was a small silence between the 3, Gon seemed to be lost in thought. Never a good sign. “Hey Leorio?” The raven haired boy spoke up finally. “Hm?” Leorio questioned his gaze focusing on Gon who rose up from the table. “How did you and Kurapika meet?” The boy questioned genuinely curious. “Yea you two are really close how did it happen?” Killua joined in equally as curious but didn’t show it as much. Leorio chuckled confusing both of them at first. “Let me tell you it's a really funny story.” The junior smiled both of the boys interest peaked immediately. “It all happened in 5th grade, and we wanted to fight each other.”

“What?!”

6 years ago,

Recess the best class in school, it was Leorio’s absolute favorite, Lunch being a close second. All kids could agree Recess was the best part of the day, well everyone except one kid. Leorio for the life of him could not understand this kid, he was always reading! His name was Kurapika and he always had his head shoved into a book. Leorio was sure his books were his only friends and that he was a lunatic. What kid reads instead of playing kickball?! Even in class Kurapika reads the teacher would always scold him for it. The curiosity of why though gnawed at Leorio he just had to know why he sat alone and read all the time. So that's exactly what he was going to find out right now. The brunette marched over onto the concrete patio connected to the back of the school walking over to the one small red table the blond was sat at, obviously reading. “Hey!” Leorio shouted pointing at the boy, no response. Leorio frowned “Hey you don’t ignore me!!” He shouted waving his arms. Kurapika didn’t even bat an eyelash at him. Leorio stomped over climbing on the table and leaning over the top of Kurapika's book. “H-E-Y!” Leorio yelled again this time Kurapika glanced up a bit shocked, he must of actually not noticed Leorio at first. “Why are you always reading?!” The boy questioned bluntly Kurapika just frowned. “Because I like reading.” He answered leaning away from Leorio. “Why books are boring you should come play kickball!” The brunette declared. 

“No.”  
“What?!”  
“Kickball is stupid.”  
“Take that back!” 

Kurapika moved the book back in front of his face and began reading again totally ignoring Leorio. “Hey don’t ignore me!” He snapped actually getting angry. “You’re annoying go away.” Kurapika replied angrily. Leorio was boiling at this point. “No wonder you don’t have any friends you’re rude and mean!” The brunette snapped Kurapika just shifted closer into his book. “Fine rot in your stupid books!” Leorio shouted. “They’re not stupid!” Kurapika retorted defensively slamming his book down in his lap. 

“Yes they are!”  
“Take that back!”  
“No.”  
“Take it back!”  
“Fight me!”

Kurapika frowned clenching his fists in a tight ball “I will if you don’t take it back!” The blond shouted, honestly the most emotion he had ever seen from him. 

“Wait wait you guys were going to fight, over books?” Killua interrupted suddenly then bursted into laughter. “Haha yea…” Leorio laughed scratching the back of his head.

“Fine next week right here!” Leorio yelled and began to march off. Everyone always planned their fights ahead, Leorio couldn’t wait to knock a sense or two into the blond.

It had been a few days since that day, Leorio had cooled off but he was still very confused about that kid. Leorio was walking around the playground, sadly their kickball got kicked over the fence and nobody had retrieved it yet. Leorio was looking for someone to play with but he wasn’t sure who to join. That's when it happened he heard shouting around the corner of the building. The brunette curiously tiptoed over and peeked around the corner. What he saw was a small Kurapika and 3 tall 6th graders. He immediately hid behind the wall, WAS HE CRAZY WHAT WAS HE DOING WITH 6TH GRADERS?!

“Give it back!”

Leorio peeked around the corner curious at what was going on. The three 6th graders had his book and they were holding it up in the air laughing at his attempts to jump up and grab it. “Try to take it lil chick!” One of them laughed, lil chick? Must of been the blond hair. Kurapika leaped up again just to get knocked over by them and met with a fit of laughter. Leorio grew angry, he was still mad at Kurapika don’t get him wrong but that was no reason to be mean to him. Leorio planned to swoop in but Kurapika had stood up and punched the one holding his book straight in the face. Leorio's jaw dropped to the ground, the 6th grader dropped the book and clasped his hands around his nose yelling. The two others looked like they were going to attack Kurapika, he couldn’t get beat up before their fight! Leorio quickly swooped in “Leave him alone!” He shouted also punching one, how cool was he punching a 6th grader. “What are you doing?!” The blond blurted out. “Saving your life!” Leorio shouted spinning around to face the shorter boy. Before he could say anything their luck ran dry. An angry teacher came hounding at them, the 6th graders smirking from behind. Darn snitches, just they wait. The teacher grabbed them both by the arm and dragged them all the way to the office. Now both of them sat next to each other outside the principal's office. Not exactly how Leorio planned this day to go, but this wasn’t the first time he had been here. There was a heavy silence between the two Leorio was bored out of his mind. His gaze traveled from the soft ticking clock to Kurapika. His head was hung low and he was hugging his book close to him. That's when the brunette noticed him sobbing softly, that was the first time he ever heard him cry. “What's wrong?” Leorio asked bluntly, maybe to blunt Kurapika didn’t reply. “H-hey it's gonna be alright the principle will understand!” He reassured the blond. He was still silent, Leorio sighed. “Look I’ll take the blame if that's why you’re crying.” Leorio told him leaning over trying to see his face. Kurapika slowly turned his head revealing his tear stained face. “Why are you being nice to me?” He asked very puzzled. Leorio didn’t quite know himself to be honest. “Well I mean, nobody deserves to be picked on by 6th graders.” The brunette told him looking away his face reddening with embarrassment. Kurapika was silent again, “I’m sorry for calling you annoying…” He suddenly apologized Leorio was taken aback for a second. “No! I’m I’m sorry for calling you mean and wanting to fight!” Leorio yelled ducking his head. They were silent again. “Do you really think kickball is stupid?” The brunette asked all the sudden. 

“No.”

“I lied about books being boring.”

“AW!!” Gon suddenly shouted making Killua and Leorio jump. “I can’t believe you guys were going to fight over books and kickball.” The snow haired teen snorted leaning on the back of the booth. “Eh yea we were pretty dumb back then.” Leorio chuckled rubbing his arm. “Though Kurapika did have a reason to be mad about those books, they were his mother's after all.”


	3. More books?

Leorio's eyes scanned over the paragraph again. His brain wasn’t keeping any of the information he swore he read this paragraph 50 times already and didn’t understand a word. God he hated English, they were assigned to read silently and annotate the next few chapters of this book. He wondered if he could just sleep and wing the essay they were probably going to get on it in the future. The brunette glanced to his right, Kurapika was sitting beside him reading just perfectly fine. Curse him and his love for literature. The blond was leaned back in his chair the book tilted in hands resting on his crossed legs. He had his earbuds in so Leorio couldn’t even attempt to whisper to him. That's when he got the perfect idea! Leorio pulled out his phone hiding it behind the book.  
  
“Kurapikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.” Sent 1:05 pm  
  
Kurapika’s phone screen flashed in his lap catching his attention. He took one hand off the book to open his phone. Once he read the message and who it was from he glanced up giving Leorio one of his famous you’re kidding me looks. Leorio smiled back in reply while Kurapika began to type something back.  
  
“What?” Sent 1:06 pm  
  
“I’m boreddddddd” Sent 1:06 pm  
  
“Leorio this is a major grade, at the very least bullshit it.” Sent 1:07 pm  
  
“Ughhhh my brain isn’t here today” Sent 1:08 pm   
  
“When is it ever?” Sent 1:08 pm  
  
“Harsg </3”  
  
“Fuck”  
  
“Harsh” Sent 1:09 pm  
  
Leorio glanced up hearing the blond stifle a soft laugh and sighed setting his head on the desk.   
  
“Kurapikaaaaaa pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee” Sent 1:11 pm  
  
“Can’t you listen to music or something?” Sent 1:12 pm  
  
“I forgot my headphones today” Sent 1:12 pm  
  
Kurapika drew in a breath catching Leorio’s gaze. The blond removed one ear bud and held it out to Leorio. “I have one condition though, you have to work.” Kurapika warned in a low whisper. Leorio’s face immediately grew a wide grin, Kurapika's cheeks dusted a light pink as he went back to reading. Somehow feeling bubbly the entire time they shared music he managed to read, one chapter!


End file.
